The present disclosure herein relates to a display device and a driving method thereof. As a type of user interface, mounting a display device, e.g., a flat panel display device, on an electronic system may be required. For example, flat panel display devices may have light weight, thin structure, short/small dimensions, and low power consumption. Recently, research is actively being conducted on electronic paper, i.e., e-paper, display devices that do not require background lighting or continuous recharging.
The e-paper display devices apply an electromagnetic field to a conductive material and thus allow the conductive material to have motility. That is, the e-paper display devices distribute charged particles between thin-film flexible substrates, and then change polarity of the electromagnetic field to change the directional arrangement of the charged particles, thereby displaying data. In this case, when the directional arrangement of the charged particles is made in any polarity, since position of the particles is not changed due to memory effect although a voltage is removed, an image may be maintained as-is, i.e., unchanged. Thus, the displayed image may have an appearance of ink-printed on paper.
Consequently, visual fatigability of the e-paper display devices may be very low because self light emission is not performed, thereby allowing convenient use, e.g., actually reading a book. Furthermore, the e-paper display devices secure flexibility and portability using a flexible substrate, thereby drawing attention as a future flat panel display technology. Moreover, as described above, since a realized image is maintained for a relatively long time until a substrate is reset, power consumption may be very low, thereby facilitating use of the e-paper display devices as portable display devices.